As If
by Mikiam JoY
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama Sungmin dipertemukan kembali dengan Kyuhyun. Sosok yang pernah menyakitinya sekaligus mencintainya begitu besar. Keduanya sadar kalau cinta itu masih tersisa diantara kebencian. Tapi banyak hal yang telah berubah. / A Kyumin FF by Mikiam JoY / GS / Newbie
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : As If...

Lenght : Chaptered

Main Pair : Kyumin

Rate : M ( untuk jaga-jaga, mungkin akan ada NC tp entah chapter berapa kkk~ )

Disclaimer : I don't own them, I just own the plot

Warning : GS, abal, ngebosenin, typo epriwer, plot pasaran, bertele-tele, DLDR

.

.

.

Prolog

.

.

"Nona Lee Sungmin.."

"Ne?" Sungmin refleks berdiri dari sofa empuk tempatnya duduk saat namanya dipanggil oleh gadis berambut pirang berpakaian necis yang baru saja membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Mari ikut dengan saya."

Sungmin tersenyum kaku menatap punggung gadis yang sudah berbalik itu. Sambil sesekali merapikan blazernya, Sungmin berjalan mengekor. Sungguh, kegugupan Sungmin sudah mencapai ambang batasnya. Bagaimana tidak gugup. Ini adalah wawancara pertama Sungmin untuk bekerja di sebuah perusahaan sebesar Kim Enterprise. Sungmin sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan sebaik-baiknya sejak panggilan wawancara ini diterimanya sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Tetapi dia tetap saja diliputi rasa takut, takut berbuat kesalahan dan akhirnya ditolak bekerja di perusahaan ini. Tentu saja Sungmin tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi karena Sungmin sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini. Juga takut akan tersisih dari kandidat-kandidat lain yang biasa dipastikan tidak lebih buruk daripadanya. Untuk itu Sungmin harus memberikan kesan terbaik. Dan hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya adalah dengan meredakan kegugupannya sebisa mungkin.

Setelah melewati lorong panjang yang dinding di kanan kirinya dipenuhi dengan lukisan abstrak, akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan satu ruangan berpintu ganda. Gadis pirang di hadapan Sungmin mengetuk pelan daun pintu besar itu dan untuk kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan yang Sungmin yakini sebagai ruang wawancaranya, meninggalkan sendirian Sungmin yang merasa seolah kakinya mulai melunak. Seingat Sungmin, berdiri tidak pernah sesulit ini. Ya Tuhan, bantu aku hari ini, batin Sungmin.

"Nona Lee.." Pintu kembali menjeblak terbuka, dan gadis pirang itu keluar lagi, "kau bisa masuk sekarang."

"Ne.."

There she goes..

Setelah menghela nafas berat, Sungmin mulai melangkah masuk ke ruangan yang dimaksud. Setelah membisikkan ucapan terimakasihnya pada si gadis pirang, Sungmin membalikkan badannya ke arah ruangan. Pandangan mata kelincinya masih terpaku ke bawah. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ubin lantai tampak lebih menarik. Suara pintu yang tertutup di belakang punggungnya menyadarkan gadis itu kalau sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk mundur. Siap tidak siap Sungmin harus menyelesaikan ini. Segera.

"Silakan duduk, Nona Lee."

Masih dengan sedikit menunduk, Sungmin menuruti perintah suara tersebut. Dengan gerakan yang seolah-olah sudah otomatis, Sungmin menemukan satu-satunya kursi kosong di ruangan itu dan mendudukkan diri. Setelah menyamankan posisi duduknya, dan dengan rasa percaya diri yang tersisa Sungmin menegakkan kepalanya.

Jika tadi kegugupannya membuat jantungnya berdegup tak terkendali, maka kali ini pemandangan di hadapan Sungmin membuat jantungnya seolah meledak saking terkejutnya. Diantara padangannya yang samar-samar, Sungmin menatap satu persatu tiga orang yang duduk di hadapannya dengan hanya sebuah meja panjang sebagai penghalang. Tiga orang yang Sungmin yakini ada disini untuk mewawancarai dirinya. Tapi bukan ketiganya yang mengagetkan Sungmin. Bukan ketiganya. Tetapi hanya satu diantaranya. Sungmin sangat mengenal pria-yang kini sedang menatap balik Sungmin- yang duduk diapit dua wanita di kanan kirinya. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan keterkejutan yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Sungmin. Sosok yang entah sudah berapa lama tidak Sungmin temui semenjak hari itu. Cho Kyuhyun.

Tidak dulu, tidak sekarang pria ini selalu memberi pengaruh yang kuat untuk seorang Lee Sungmin. Bahkan hanya dengan menghadiahi Sungmin tatapan mata tajamnya, pria ini sudah mampu membuat Sungmin gemetar hebat. Seperti saat ini. konsentrasi Sungmin pecah terbagi entah kemana. Persiapan diri Sungmin untuk wawancara ini hancur berantakan sudah. Tapi Sungmin yang sekarang bukanlah Sungmin yang dulu. Sungmin yang sekarang tidak akan membiarkan pria itu mengendalikan emosinya. Mengendalikan perasaannya. Menguasai dirinya. Tidak lagi.

Dan seketika, Sungmin merasa jika keberadaannya disini adalah keputusan yang salah.

.

*enJOY*

.

Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya pelan saat punggung gadis yang baru saja diwawancaranya menghilang dibalik pintu. Jika bukan sebagai pengganti Hyorin, sekretarisnya yang mengundurkan diri seminggu lalu, Kyuhyun tidak sudi berada disini dan membuang waktunya hanya untuk bertanya jawab dengan calon staffnya. Hei, Kyuhyun bukan orang yang mempunyai banyak waktu luang, pria itu sangat sibuk. Dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk, ditambah tanpa sekretaris, Kyuhyun pasti lebih memilih berada diantara limpahan berkas daripada di ruangan ini. Namun karena wawancara ini adalah untuk memilih calon sekretarisnya, mau tak mau Kyuhyun harus turun tangan. Setidaknya Kyuhyun ingin memilih sendiri staff yang akan bekerja langsung dibawah perintahnya. Dia tidak mau salah pilih.

"Panggil kandidat selanjutnya."

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Kyuhyun memerintahkan dua staff-yang juga bertugas mewawancara- untuk memanggil kandidat lain. Salah satu diantaranya dengan sigap menelepon resepsionis untuk kembali mengantar kandidat yang memang sudah menunggu sejak pagi tadi. Suasana kembali hening karena tak ada satupun diantara ketiga orang tersebut bersuara. Mungkin sama-sama kelelahan akibat kegiatan mereka yang masih belum berjeda sejak pagi hingga menjelang makan siang sekarang. Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun masih belum menemukan kandidat yang cocok. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpennya tanpa henti menyalurkan rasa bosan.

Tak lebih dari dua menit kemudian, resepsionis berambut pirang masuk dengan mendekap sebuah map baru. Map yang berisi profil kandidat yang akan diwawancara.

"Ini kandidat terakhir, Cho Sajangnim." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban saat gadis itu meletakkan map di meja dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Persilakan masuk saja." Kyuhyun menatap map tersebut tanpa minat sedikitpun.

Setelah membungkuk kecil, gadis pirang tersebut keluar ruangan dan tampak berbincang dengan seseorang. Detik berikutnya Kyuhyun melihat seorang gadis sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka di seberang meja. Dan untuk beberapa saat yang terasa amat panjang, dapat Kyuhyun rasakan seluruh organ intinya bergetar hebat saat gadis itu membalikkan badannya. Sebuah wajah yang ditangkap oleh matanya membuat jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Wajah itu. Dia..

"Lee Sungmin.." Bisik Kyuhyun entah kepada siapa hampir tanpa suara.

Kyuhyun tak melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok di hadapannya. Dengan anggunnya sosok itu duduk di satu-satunya kursi yang ada di depan Kyuhyun. Dan saat tatapan mata Kyuhyun bertemu dengan mata kelinci itu, untuk sekejap dapat Kyuhyun lihat keterkejutan di wajah itu yang tidak jauh beda dengannya. Hanya sekilas. Kyuhyun yakin gadis itu jauh lebih pintar darinya dalam hal mengendalikan diri karena dia dengan cepat dapat mengatur ekspresi wajahnya. Dan Kyuhyun, nyatanya masih belum bisa menemukan fokusnya kembali setelah melihat wajah itu. Kyuhyun masih belum bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

Samar-samar Kyuhyun mendengar gadis itu mulai memperkenalkan diri dan berbicara tentang hal yang tidak diketahuinya karena tubuh Kyuhyun seolah mati rasa dengan segala hal kecuali gadis ini. Mata Kyuhyun masih terus menyusuri setiap senti sosok di hadapannya itu. Wajah itu. Mata itu. Bibir itu. Semua itu memang milik dia seorang, Lee Sungmin. Dan kenyataan ini semakin membuat Kyuhyun seakan kehilangan oksigen dari paru-parunya. Sesak. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa memerintahkan matanya untuk beralih dari wajah teduh itu. Perlahan Kyuhyun menghirup oksigen untuk mengisi paru-parunya sebelum mati mendadak kehabisan nafas. Oksigen ini terasa berbeda. Karena oksigen favoritnya yang sudah lama menghilang ada di depan matanya. Dia. Lee Sungmin.

.

.

.

Tbc/End

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Hello there, Miki's here.. Anneyeong~

Miki dateng lagi bawa ff baru. Terimakasih sebelumnya untuk yang sudah RnR di ff pertama Miki.

Awalnya Miki gak niat untuk posting ff lagi karena melihat ff pertama yang bener-bener gaje, Miki tau Miki cuman ditakdirkan untuk jadi reader aja *pundung*. Tapi kata-kata seorang oennie ke Miki malah buat Miki tambah semangat. Dan akhirnya jadilah prolog ini. Ini masih prolog. Yang namanya prolog pasti pendek, iya kan? Kkkk~ plot udah ada di kepala tapi masih belum diketik karena Miki mau lihat respon reader dulu. kelanjutan cerita ini Miki serahi ke reader semua, mau dilanjut atau gak.

.

So...Mind to Review?

.

PS : I'm proud to be Pumpkin.. Sungmin is sooooooo amaziiiiing in his musicals.. Can't love him more than this.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : As If

Main Pair : Kyumin

Casts : Kangin, Ryeowook, Donghae, Hyukjae.

Disclaimer : I don't own them, i just own the plot.

Warning : GS, abal, bertele-tele, typo, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

.

_Italic : flashback_

_._

_._

Chapter 1

_._

_*Flashback tujuh tahun yang lalu*_

.

_"Oppa..hhh..janganh..ahh..disinih.."_

_Kyuhyun menegakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tenggelam di antara dua bulatan dada yeoja diatas pangkuannya. Sedikit tidak rela karena keasikannya melahap dada yang terekspos itu terganggu, Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan tidak suka._

_"Wae Seohyunnie?"_

_"Aku takut ada orang yang melihat kita, Oppa." Seohyun-yeoja itu-balik menatap Kyuhyun resah. Tapi Kyuhyun masih dapat melihat jelas hasrat yang tertunda di matanya._

_Kyuhyun melongok dari balik punggung yeojachingunya. Dan terlihat dengan jelas kesunyian ruangan tempat mereka berada. Kecuali mereka berdua tidak ada tanda-tanda manusia lain disana, yang ada hanya berderet-deret bangku dan meja, satu buah whiteboard tergantung di depan, dan sebuah podium tinggi yang biasa digunakan para dosen mengajar. Aahh,,ternyata mereka masih berada di ruang kuliah yang mereka hadiri tadi. Tapi..apakah itu masalah?_

_"Tidak ada orang lain disini selain kita, Sayang. Jadi.." satu tangan Kyuhyun berpindah ke depan, memberi remasan-remasan kecil di salah satu dada Seohyun, "mari kita lanjutkan."_

_"Hmm..tapi..oohh.." Seohyun hanya dapat mendesah saat Kyuhyun kembali melahap dadanya yang bebas, "nanti ada..ahh..yang datang, Oppa..hhh."_

_Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak ingin peduli dengan rengekan Seohyun lagi. Kyuhyun hanya ingin memuaskan monster yang sudah terbangun di dalam dirinya. Toh dia yakin tidak akan ada orang yang datang dan melihat aksi mereka, seperti yang ditakutkan Seohyun. Bukankah itu gunanya dia menyogok kedua sahabatnya dengan makan siang gratis? Untuk menghalau orang yang menuju ke ruangan kuliah ini. Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingat kejeniusan otaknya. Dan desahan Seohyun yang semakin menggila membuat senyum Kyuhyun melebar._

_"Kyuhyun-ah..!"_

_BRAK.._

_"Ommoo..!"_

_Seorang pemuda yang membuka pintu kelas dengan brutal setelah sebelumnya meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun itu buru-buru membalikkan badan saat melihat pemandangan yang menyambutnya. Wajahnya memerah seketika. Menyaksikan sahabatnya making-out secara live tidak pernah sekalipun ada dalam daftar keinginannya. Ditambah suara desahan kedua insan itu yang sepertinya tidak terganggu dengan keributan yang ditimbulkannya baru saja, membuatnya semakin salah tingkah._

_"Yak..Cho Kyuhyun..tidak bisakah kau berhenti sebentar?" Masih dengan membalikkan badan pemuda itu sekali lagi memanggil-meneriakkan- nama Kyuhyun mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Bagaimanapun dia tidak punya waktu untuk menunggu Kyuhyun selesai dengan kegiatannya. Terlebih masalah yang ingin disampaikannya ini lebih penting daripada kegiatan Kyuhyun._

_"Lee Donghae.. Sedang apa kau disitu?" dengan nada dingin, Kyuhyun bertanya pada punggung pemuda itu. Ternyata teriakan Donghae-pemuda itu- berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menyadari kehadirannya._

_"Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu, Kyu. Tapi..." Donghae menjawab sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya ke belakang, memberi isyarat, "tolong kau suruh Seohyun berpakaian dulu."_

_Kyuhyun mengernyit tak suka mendengar kalimat Donghae. Tetapi tetap saja melaksanakan perintah itu. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun memasang dan mengancingan kemeja Seohyun yang tak sepenuhnya terlepas, sementara gadis itu merapikan rambut panjangnya yang semrawut akibat ulah namjachingunya. Inilah yang ditakutkan Seohyun sedari tadi._

_"Sudah belum? Kenapa lama sekali sih?"_

_Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, "Iya sudah, sekarang katakan apa maumu? Aku masih sibuk."_

_Dan detik berikutnya yang Kyuhyun ketahui adalah Donghae yang berjalan cepat ke arahnya, menarik pergelangan tangannya, dan memaksanya berdiri hingga Seohyun yang masih berada di pangkuan Kyuhyun hampir terhempas jatuh. Untung Kyuhyun sigap memeluk pinggang yeojanya itu._

_"YAK..! Apa-apaan kau, Lee Donghae? Kau hampir membuat Seohyunnie jatuh.. Sayang, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Kyuhyun menatap Seohyun dengan lembut._

_"Gwennchana, Oppa." Seohyun memberikan senyum terpaksanya sebagai balasan. Sungguh saat ini Seohyun tidak peduli dengan apapun kecuali rasa malunya akibat kedapatan sedang making out di ruang kuliah._

_"Kyu..aku membawa berita penting yang buruk." Tidak sabar, Donghae kembali berkata sambil menarik Kyuhyun menjauh dari Seohyun._

_Setelah dirasanya cukup jauh dari Seohyun, Donghae berbicara, atau lebih tepatnya berbisik pada Kyuhyun, "Lady V mencarimu dan saat ini sudah berada di perpustakaan bersama Kangin hyung."_

_"MWO?" teriakan Kyuhyun membuat Donghae terlonjak kaget._

_"Yak..kau mau mambuatku tuli oeh?" Donghae mengusap-usap telinganya yang mulai berdenging._

_Menyadari kalau tak hanya Donghae yang mendengar teriakannya, tetapi juga Seohyun, Kyuhyun mendesis, "kenapa baru kau katakan sekarang, Ikan?"_

_"Aku sudah mau bilang padamu daritadi, tetapi kau begitu sibuk dengan Seohyun dan aku tau kau tidak suka diganggu jik sed... Yak..aku belum selesai bicara, Bocah."_

_Tanpa mempedulikan ocehan Donghae, Kyuhyun mengambil ranselnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas bangku bekas tempatnya making out tadi._

_"Oppa..mau kemana?" melihat gelagat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah akan pergi, Seohyun bertanya._

_"Oppa harus pergi Seohyunnie. Park Soengsaeng memanggil oppa. Penting. Kita lanjutkan yang tadi kapan-kapan, ne?" Kyuhyun mengecup kening Seohyun sekilas, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban gadis itu, Kyuhyun melesat pergi dengan Donghae yang mengekori._

_Perjalanan menuju perpustakaan yang terletak cukup jauh itu, dihabiskan Kyuhyun dengan mengumpat. Bagaimana mungkin Lady V ada disini? Kyuhyun bahkan tidak pernah memberitahu tentang dimana dia kuliah. Tapi menilik sikap dan sifat gadis itu, Kyuhyun yakin kalau gadis itu sudah mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak-banyaknya tentang Kyuhyun. Tapi tetap saja, kedatangannya kemari tidak pernah Kyuhyun harapkan. Terlebih disaat Kyuhyun sedang bermesraan dengan Seohyun._

_Saat memasuki perpustakaan yang hari ini sedikit lengang, Kyuhyun dapat melihat seorang gadis berambut ikal panjang sedang mengobrol asik dengan seorang pemuda yang diyakininya sebagai Kangin, sahabatnya. Posisi keduanya yang membelakangi pintu masuk membuat mereka tidak menyadari Kyuhyun yang berjalan mendekat. Sedikit mengatur nafas, Kyuhyun menoleh pada Donghae yang ada di belakangnya._

_"Kenapa dia ada disini, Hyung?"_

_Donghae mengedikkan bahunya, "mana aku tahu, Kyu. Kan bukan aku pacarnya, tapi kau."_

_Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan omongan Donghae dan kembali menatap dua punggung di depannya._

_"Vicky.."_

_Dua kepala berbeda warna rambut menoleh bersamaan ke arah Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri tepat dibelakang mereka._

_"Kyu...!" gadis yang merasa namanya dipanggil oleh Kyuhyun itu dengan antusias melompat dari duduknya dan memeluk Kyuhyun. Sama sekali mengabaikan dua pemuda lain disana yang menatapnya jengah. Bahkan Donghae berulang kali menggelengkan kepalanya. _Dasar menyebalkan, _batin Donghae._

_"Victoria..ini perpustakaan," Kyuhyun berusaha melepasakan kedua lengan Victoria yang membelit lehernya, "jangan memelukku sembarangan."_

_Victoria pun dengan terpaksa menarik tangannya dan beralih merangkul tangan Kyuhyun. Bibirnya mengerucut imut, menurutnya. Tapi menurut Kyuhyun itu menyebalkan. Kyuhyun memandang sekeliling perpustakaan takut-takut. Selain penjaga perpustakaan, hanya ada tak lebih dari 10 orang disana. Termasuk mereka berempat. Pandangan Kyuhyun beralih kembali kepada yeoja yang disampingnya._

_"Kau untuk apa datang kemari, Vic? Kau kan tau aku sedang kuliah"_

_Victoria semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar sapaan tak ramah Kyuhyun, "aku kan kangen padamu, Kyu. Lagipula aku juga ingin tahu dimana pacarku kuliah."_

_"Tapi setidaknya kau harus memberitahuku terlebih dahulu. Untung saja aku bisa minta izin sebentar pada Park Soensaengnim tadi. Dan sekarang aku harus kembali menemuinya."_

_Donghae, yang kini sudah duduk disamping Kangin, menutup mulutnya dengan tangan untuk menahan tawanya yang hampir keluar. Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya memberikan deathglare terbaiknya, yang tentu saja sama sekali tidak ditakuti Donghae. Yang ada Donghae malah semakin ingin tertawa. Kangin yang melihat keduanya hanya tersenyum simpul._

_"Jadi apa aku mengganggumu, Kyu?"_

_"Tentu saja.. jadi," bukan itu jawaban yang diharapkan Victoria, "ayo ku antar kau pulang. Ah tapi kau membawa mobilmu kan?" Victoria mengangguk kecewa._

_"Bagus. Karena aku tak bisa mengantar sampai rumah. Aku harus kembali menemui Park Soengsaem. Kajja."_

_Kyuhyun mulai berjalan. Victoria mau tak mau harus mengikuti karena lengannya yang masih terkait di tangan Kyuhyun._

_"Ah kalian tunggu disini ya, Hyungdeul." Kyuhyun berpesan kepada kedua sahabatnya yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan. Bahkan dia tidak memberi kesempatan kepada Victoria untuk berpamitan kepada Donghae dan Kangin._

_Setelah bertanya dimana Victoria memarkirkan mobilnya, Kyuhyun langsung menuju kesana tanpa membuang-buang waktu. Tak ada satu kata pun keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. begitu juga dengan Victoria. Gadis keturunan China itu takut jika Kyuhyun benar-benar marah padanya._

_Victoria langsung membuka pintu mobilnya begitu mereka sampai. Kyuhyun menuntunnya untuk duduk di kursi kemudi. Kyuhyun sedikit membungkuk badannya untuk memasangkan seatbelt di sekelilign tubuh Victoria._

_"Kyu~.." Tak tahan didiamkan Kyuhyun, Victoria memanggil namjachingunya mesra._

_Masih dengan membungkuk, Kyuhyun menatap Victoria, "Sekarang pulanglah. Aku akan menelponmu nanti."_

_"Apa kau marah padaku?"_

_Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sebelum mendaratkan kecupan kecil di bibir Victoria, dengan nada yang lebih lembut Kyuhyun menjawab, "Tidak, Sayang. Hanya saja aku tidak suka diganggu saat sedang kuliah. Aku sudah mengatakan itu padamu kan?"_

_"Tapi aku sudah terlalu kangen padamu, Kyu~. Sudah beberapa hari kau tidak mampir ke rumahku." Kyuhyun menumpukan sebelah tangannya di kursi Victoria._

_"Aku tahu. Karena aku juga kangen padamu. Nanti sepulang kuliah aku kan ke rumahmu. Otte?"_

_Victoria mengangguk cepat, "Aku tunggu, Kyu. Karena.." Victoria merangkulkan lengannya sekali lagi di leher Kyuhyun, membuat wajah mereka hanya berjarak tinggal beberapa centi saja, "aku membeli lingerie baru. Sangat seksi. Bercorak leopard seperti kesukaanmu."_

_Victoria mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum licik, "Aku tak sabar melihatmu memakainya. Tapi," Kyuhyun menoleh ke kanan dan kiri memastikan tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan keintiman mereka saat ini, "aku lebih tidak sabar melihatmu tanpa sehelai benangpun."_

_Mengakhiri kata-katanya, Kyuhyun melumat bibir Victoria penuh nafsu. Yang dibalas dengan tidak kalah ganasnya oleh Victoria. Tidak mempedulikan posisinya yang mungkin akan membuat pinggangnya encok. Beruntunglah tidak terlihat orang lain di pelataran parkir itu. Sehingga Kyuhyun tak perlu lagi menambah daftar orang yang melihatnya bermesumria hari ini. Cukup Donghae saja._

_Kyuhyun mengakhiri ciuman panasnya dengan terengah-engah. Victoria tak jauh beda dengannya, "Sebelum aku kehilangan kendali, sekarang pulanglah."_

_Dengan mata sayu, bibir terbuka dengan tarikan nafas yang berat, Kyuhyun mau-mau saja menarik Victoria ke jok belakang untuk melanjutkan ciuman tadi. Lebih pun tak apa. Tapi akal sehatnya berkata kalau melakukan hal itu di mobil dengan dua sahabat sedang menunggunya sama sekali tidak leluasa. Lebih baik bersabar sedikit. Toh nanti malam dia akan bisa dengan puas menikmati yeoja ini._

_Setelah mobil Victoria menghilang dari pandangannya, Kyuhyun menuju perpustakaan. Saat tiba disana, Kyuhyun memdapati kedua sahabatnya sibuk membaca buku dengan posisi berhadapan. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. _Sejak kapan mereka bisa membaca?,_pikirnya._

_"Yak, Hyung. Lain kali kalau ada yeoja yang mencariku, langsung usir saja. Merepotkan sekali." Tanpa tedeng alih-alih, Kyuhyun langsung melancarkan protesnya kepada kedua sahabatnya. Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Donghae._

_Kangin dan Donghae saling bertatapan mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Lalu dengan serentak mendaratkan buku masing-masing ke kepala Kyuhyun._

_"Yak, kalian apa-apaan sih? Sakit tau.." Kyuhyun mengusap-usap bagian kepalanya yang terkena pukulan._

_"Heh bocah tengik, harusnya kau berterimakasih kepada kami karena membantumu menghalangi Lady V mendapatimu berciuman dengan Lady S. Kalau tidak, ckck aku tak bisa membayangkannya."_

_"Ne benar itu, Kyu," Kangin menyetujui perkataan Donghae sebelumnya, "lagipula, mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini, Kyu?"_

_Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam mendengar kedua sahabatnya. Untung saja mereka berdua adalah sahabat terbaiknya, kalau tidak Kyuhyun sudah akan menyumpal mulut mereka. Kangin dan Donghae adalah dua orang yang tahu tentang kelakuan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana Kyuhyun yang ahli menjerat gadis-gadis hingga bertekuk lutut padanya. Dan bagaimana tidak bisanya Kyuhyun hanya dengan satu gadis saja. Mereka sudah saling mengenal selama bertahun-tahun untuk dapat mengerti Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dan gadis-gadisnya merupakan hal biasa untuk mereka. Lady V-Victoria- dan Lady S-Seohyun- adalah dua gadis yang mereka ketahui berstatus sebagai pacar Kyuhyun saat ini. Sampai dua hari yang lalu masih ada gadis lain lagi, Lady H-Hyeri atau Hyuna atau ah entahlah-, tetapi Kyuhyun sudah memutuskannya kemarin sore hanya dengan alasan sudah bosan._

_"Aku akan terus seperti ini selama masih ada gadis-gadis cantik yang mau ku jadikan pacar, Hyung."_

_"Memangnya Seohyun masih kurang cantik? Victoria juga tidak kalah cantik, yah walaupun sedikit cerewet." Donghae mencoba berargumen._

_"Seohyun cantik, tetapi dia terlalu polos. Paling jauh aku hanya bisa menikmati dadanya saja," baik Kangin dan Donghae melebarkan matanya mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun yang terlalu frontal. Bukannya mereka tidak pernah mendengar Kyuhyun berkata seperti ini sebelumya, hanya saja ini kan perpustakaan, bagaimana kalau ada yang mendengar, " yah setidaknya aku akan bertahan sampai dia menyerah padaku. Aku yakin dia akan sangat ganas di ranjang."_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum mesum mengimajinasikan kata-katanya barusan. Kangin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, sementara Donghae menggumamkan 'dasar mesum' berulang kali._

_"Kalau Victoria.." Kyuhyun melanjutkan, " dia sudah tidak diragukan lagi kalau urusan ranjang. Tetapi belakangan dia sangat menyebalkan. Huh.. Sedikit-sedikit menelpon. Posesif. Aku tak suka. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan memutuskannya kalau sudah dapat waktu yang tepat. Dan kalau sudah, aku akan mencari gadis lain lagi."_

_"Memangnya kau tidak berniat mencari satu gadis yang tepat yang akan kau jadikan belahan jiwamu, Kyu?" Kangin, seperti biasa, mencoba untuk mendoktri Kyuhyun dengan kata-kata bijaknya._

_"Aish..itu membosankan, Hyung. Hyung, di dunia ini ada seorang gadis yang tercipta dengan mata yang indah, lalu ada gadis lain yang memiliki bibir yang cantik, dan ada yang lain yang dianugrahkan dahi yang cantik. Jadi tidak salah kan kalau aku ingin memiliki semua kcantikan itu. Apa harus menyia-nyiakan semua itu hanya demi seorang gadis yang ku akui sebagai belahan jiwaku? Hah..belahan jiwa. Omong kosong. Dan bukankah aku harus memilih yang terbaik? Bagaimana aku bisa tau siapa yang terbaik jika aku hanya bersama dengan satu orang saja selama bertahun-tahun? Bagaimana kalau nanti aku menemukan gadis yang lebih baik saat aku sudah serius dengan satu gadis itu? Apa harus disia-siakan juga? Tidak. Aku tidak bisa seperti itu_. _Lagipula, gadis-gadis itu sendiri yang mau jadi pacarku. Masa mudaku hanya datang sekali, Hyung. Jadi aku ingin menikmatinya sebisaku, jangan sampai menyesal di hari tuaku._"

_Lagi.. Kalimat-kalimat yang sama yang sudah terlalu sering didengar Kangin dan Donghae. Kalimat yang akan dilontarkan Kyuhyun untuk membenarkan kelakuannya yang selalu bergonta ganti pacar. Kangin dan Donghae sudah bosan mendengarnya._

_"Ya..ya..ya... Nikmatilah sebisamu. Tapi jangan menyusahkan kami lagi, bisa? Memangnya aku dan Kangin hyung tidak punya hal penting lain selain membantumu mengurusi pacar-pacarmu." Donghae mengibaskan tangannya bosan. Tetapi matanya tertuju tepat ke arah pintu masuk._

_Kangin hanya terkikik melihat kedua dongsaengnya saling mencibir. Kyuhyun sendiri memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan retoris Donghae. Kyuhyun lebih memilih membolak-balik halaman buku yang tadi dipegang Donghae._

_"Kangin hyung, itu Hyukkie kan?" Kangin spontan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dua orang gadis sedang berbicara dengan penjaga perpustakaan-yang salah satunya dipandang dengan berbinar-binar oleh Donghae-. Sepertinya sedang mengembalikan buku pinjaman. Sementara Kyuhyun terlihat lebih tertarik dengan bukunya._

_"Dia cantik sekali hari ini, Hyung."_

_"Kapan kau pernah bilang Hyukjae tidak cantik, Hae?"_

_Lee Hyukjae. Teman satu angkatan mereka di jurusan lain, Modern Dance. Seluruh kampus ini sudah tahu kalau Donghae menaruh perasaan kepada gadis itu. Namun dengan otak ikannya itu, sedikitpun Donghae tak punya keberanian mendekati Hyukjae. Apa gunanya kau punya sahabat playboy semacam Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae? Setidaknya belajarlah kepada ahlinya._

_"Itu pasti Sungmin Noona yang sedang bersamanya. Dia juga cantik sekali. Aigooo~"_

_"Sungmin siapa?" Kyuhyun angkat bicara saat mendengar nama yang asing di telinganya. Namun matanya tak beralih dari bukunya._

_"Sepupu Hyukkie, Kyu. Dia baru saja pindah dari Jepang. Dan mulai minggu kemarin kuliah disini."_

_"Waahh..kenapa kau bisa tahu sebanyak ini, Hae?" giliran Kangin menggoda Donghae yang wajahnya sudah memerah. Apa yang kau sembunyikan dari sahabat-sahabatmu, Lee Donghae? " Sungmin ya? Hhhmm..dia cantik,"_

_Mau tak mau Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari buku saat mendengar kata-kata Kangin. Seorang Kangin mengatakan seorang gadis cantik? Bisa dipastikan gadis itu luar biasa cantik. Karena Kangin bukan orang yang bisa dengan gampangnya memuji seseorang. Apalagi seorang gadis. Kyuhyun jadi pun ikut melihat ke arah pandang kedua temannya. Ada dua orang gadis disana. Satu diantaranya dikenal Kyuhyun bernama Lee Hyukjae, dan satu lainnya sama sekali asing untuk Kyuhyun. Pasti dia yang mereka sebut Sungmin._

_Kyuhyun merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan wajah Lee Sungmin ini. Dengan mata bulat berbinar, hidung mancung, dan bibir mungil pink alami, kening yang tertutupi helaian-helaian anak rambut, wajah itu begitu indah. Ada sesuatu yang meneduhkan disana. Ada sesuatu yang tak bisa Kyuhyun defenisikan dalam bentuk kata. Sesuatu yang membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar untuk beberapa saat menahan nafasnya seolah menghirup oksigen tidak lebih penting daripada melihat wajah itu. Sesuatu yang membuat jantung Kyuhyun memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya membuat kedutan-kedutan nyeri di rongga dadanya. Tak ada yang pernah membuat Kyuhyun merasakan sensasi seperti ini. Mata Kyuhyun membelalak dan tangannya seketika memegangi dadanya yang nyeri saat melihat garis bibir gadis itu melengkung membentuk senyuman. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan dengan telapak tangannya suara debaran jantungnya. Kyuhyun pasti sudah gila._

_Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Cho Kyuhyun terpesona oleh makhluk bernama wanita. Dan Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan untuk menjadikan gadis itu, Lee Sungmin itu, sebagai Lady S berikutnya._

_._

_._

*enJOY*

.

.

"Cho Sajangnim.." Kyuhyun merasakan sebuah tangan menghentak-hentakkan lengannya. Membuatnya terlempar dari memori yang dilamunkannya dan sontak menoleh ke samping ke arah si pemilik tangan.

"Kenapa?" tanpa Kyuhyun sadari suaranya lebih tinggi 1 oktaf daripada seharusnya. Dibawah tatapan tajamnya, Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajah orang tersebut sedikit memucat. Dia memberi isyarat dengan tangannya agar Kyuhyun kembali melihat ke depan.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya belum sadar sepenuhnya, staff tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kyuhyun dan berbisik, "Apakah Sajangmin tidak ada pertanyaan untuk Nona Lee? Sajangmin terlihat tidak fokus."

Otak Kyuhyun dengan cepat mencerna kalimat itu. Seketika Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya ke depan dan bisa dilihatnya wajah yang membuatnya, lagi-lagi, terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Lee Sungmin. Jantung Kyuhyun pun kembali berdetak tidak karuan tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan kesehatan jantung. Wajah itu, tak jauh beda dengan wajah kedua stafnya, seolah menunggu Kyuhyun bereaksi. Atau sekedar mengeluarkan suara.

"Ooh.. Ehem.." Kyuhyun berdehem untuk menemukan lagi pita suaranya, "Dari saya sepertinya sudah cukup."

"Oke kalau begitu Nona Lee sudah bisa kembali, tunggu kabar selanjutnya dari kami." Seorang staff yang duduk di sebelah kiri Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan kalau wawancara ini sudah berakhir. Kenapa cepat sekali? Pikir Kyuhyun sambil melirik arlojinya. Ah ternyata sudah wktunya makan siang.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Setelahnya yang Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin sudah berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya kepada mereka bertiga. Kali ini Kyuhyun memuaskan diri untuk menatap wajah Sungmin. Juga matanya. Hanya menatap. Karena Kyuhyun masih belum menemukan kata-kata yang sedari tadi sudah menghilang. Terus begitu sampai akhirnya Sungmin melangkah menuju pintu untuk keluar. Dan Kyuhyun harus sudah siap untuk melepas kembali oksigen favoritnya.

"Lee Sungmin.. Tunggu.." Ya Tuhan, mulut siapa itu yang berbicara menggunakan suara Kyuhyun? Sukses membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut, tidak terkecuali Kyuhyun sendiri. Sungmin spontan menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat dimengerti. Ooh baiklah, Kyuhyun harus mengakhiri apa yang sudah dimulainya.

Tanpa menghiraukan keheranan kedua karyawannya, Kyuhyun langsung melangkah keluar ruangan dan memberi tanda agar Sungmin mengikutinya. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, Sungmin mematuhi. Kyuhyun bejalan kaku menuju lift dengan Sungmin yang terus mengikuti. Begitupun saat Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam lift yang ternyata kosong, Sungmin masih mengkutinya.

Keadaan canggung semakin menyelimuti ketika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berada di dalam lift. Kyuhyun sepertinya masih belum menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini, bahkan saat Kyuhyun dengan sigapnya memencet tombol basement untuk dituju. Sejak dulu, taraf kegilaannya memang selalu meningkat setiap berada di dekat wanita ini. Dan ternyata masih belum berubah sampai sekarang.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?" akhirnya Sungmin melontarkan kata pertamanya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Lama tidak bertemu." tanpa menoleh Kyuhyun menjawab singkat.

Hening. Hening. Dan hening.

"Bagaimana kabar Kim Ryeowook?" Mau tak mau Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin. Pertanyaan singkat Sungmin membuat Ryeowook, istrinya, kembali masuk ke dalam ingatannya setelah beberapa saat tergantikan dengan sosok di sampingnya itu. "Ah bukan, maksudku Cho Ryeowook."

"Baik." tenggorokan Kyuhyun tercekat. Hanya satu kata itu yang bisa diucapkannya.

"Syukurlah." tergambar jelas kalau Sungmin berusaha memikirkn kata berikutnya, "lalu?"

Kali ini Sungmin membalas tatapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan kening mendengar kalimat Sungmin yang menggantung. "lalu apa?"

"Lalu untuk apa kita berada berdua di dalam lift ini? Apa maumu, Tuan Cho?" mata Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam menuntut sebuah penjelasan.

Kyuhyun membuang mukanya beralih dari wajah Sungmin ke pintu lift di depannya. Benar. Apa yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun inginkan dengan meminta Sungmin mengikutinya?

"Hanya ingin mengobrol saja. Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu." dan saat itulah pintu lift berdentang menandakan mereka sudah tiba di lantai tujuan.

"Maaf.. Tapi aku sibuk." tak menunggu lama, Sungmin langsung melangkah keluar begitu pintu lift terbuka. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku.

Kyuhyun langsung mngikuti langkah Sungmin dan berusaha meraih lengannya. Menyentaknya cukup keras saat lengan itu sudah berada dalam genggamannya, membuat Sungmin terpaksa membalikkan badan. Kyuhyun menatap lekat wajah yang kini tepat berada di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya meminta waktumu sebentar, Sungmin-ah. Apa tidak bisa juga?" tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas mengacak-acak tambutnya gusar, "Tolong Min.."

Bahkan nada memohon dalam suara Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak mampu meredupkan ketidaksukaan Sungmin. Jari-jari mungil Sungmin menepis genggaman Kyuhyun dari lengannya. Menandakan dia tidak nyaman dengan hal itu. Hembusan nafasnya terdengar begitu berat. Kyuhyun masih menunggu jawaban sambil terus mencari tatapan mata Sungmin yang tak pernah tertuju padanya. Lagi..Kyuhyun merasakan dadanya sesak.

"Maaf. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa, Kyuhyun-ssi. Mungkin lain waktu." Sesaat kemudian Sungmin sudah melangkahkan kaki.

"Apa kau sebegitu besar membenciku, Min?"

Sontak Sungmin menghentikan lajunya dan berbalik, lagi-lagi memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan, "Entahlah, Kyu. Hanya saja, aku rasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan. Dan aku yakin kau tidak sebegitu bodohnya sampai tidak tahu alasannya. Ah iya...sampaikan salamku untuk Ryeowook."

Tanpa ragu Sungmin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Dan Kyuhyun tidak lagi menghalangi. Untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun masih mematung di tempatnya. Mencoba mencerna rentetan kejadian barusan. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Ada rasa tidak rela saat melihat Sungmin meninggalkannya. Apa ini yang dirasakan Sungmin saat dulu Kyuhyun meninggalkannya? Sakit. Terlalu sakit sampai Kyuhyun bisa merasakan matanya memanas. Kyuhyun melangkah menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir. Dengan kasar Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil dan menghenyakkan tubuh di kursi belakang setir.

"Argh.."

Duagh..

Kyuhyun memukul setir tak bersalah di hadapannya untuk melampiaskan kekesalan. Dan langsung menenggelamkan diri dalam lengan yang terlipat tepat diatas setir. Kyuhyun sebenarnya kesal karena apa? Apa karena Sungmin yang langsung pergi tanpa mau mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakannya? Memangnya Kyuhyun mau mengatakan apa? Atau kesal karena Sungmin bahkan tak ingin berlama-lama lagi dengannya? Atau karena Kyuhyun yang ternyata tak sedikitpun bisa melupakan wanita itu? Hei Kyu, sadarlah akan posisimu sebagai suami seorang Cho Ryeowook. Atau Kyuhyun kesal karena keadaan yang menjebaknya sehingga berada di situasi ini saat ini? Entahlah.

Kyuhyun masih ingat dengan pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sungmin. Bukan hal yang menyenangkan sebenarnya. Sungmin menangis kala itu. Dan airmata Sungmin adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilihat Kyuhyun di dunia ini. Sungmin tidak pernah terlihat seterluka itu. Terlebih itu karena Kyuhyun. Walaupun Kyuhyun tidak dan tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana Sungmin tertawa, atau senyum Sungmin yang terlihat begitu tulus, atau wajah merona Sungmin saat ciuman pertama mereka, dan bahkan saat Sungmin terengah-engah bermandi keringat di bawah kungkungan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun masih ingat semua. Tapi pertemuan terakhir mereka lah yang selalu menghantuinya. Sungmin menangis karenanya, dan itu benar-benar mimpi buruk.

Entah sudah berapa lama Kyuhyun bertahan dengan posisi ini saat ponsel di dalam kantong jasnya bergetar hebat. Kyuhyun melirik ponselnya dan dengan malas menjawab panggilan tersebut satelah diketahuinya siapa si penelpon.

_" Hiks.. Kyu.. "_

Mau tak mau Kyuhyun menegakkan kepala saat mendengar isakan Ryeowook di seberang sana. Seketika itu juga darah Kyuhyun berdesir hebat. Berbagai pemikiran buruk berlomba masuk dalam kepalanya.

"Wookie, kenapa kau menangis sayang..?"

_"Taemin, Kyu.."_

.

*enJOY*

.

Sungmin buru-buru turun saat bus yang ditumpanginya berhenti di halte dekat apartemennya. Dengan langkah gontai Sungmin mulai berjalan menjauh dari halte. Tak ada lagi semangat tersisa dalam diri Sungmin. Bayangan akan pertemuannya tadi dengan Kyuhyun membuatnya dengan terpaksa harus mengenang kenangan pahit itu. Susah payah Sungmin belajar melupakan Kyuhyun dan rasa sakit yang diberikannya pada Sungmin-walaupun memang belum sepenuhnya berhasil- tapi kini lelaki itu muncul lagi di hadapan Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin lupa kalau seharusnya masih harus belajar melupakan lelaki itu. Karena nyatanya Sungmin malah terus teringat akan sosok Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghela nafas berat. Hhhhh...bahkan untuk bernafas saja jadi sesusah ini. Harusnya Sungmin tidak lagi membiarkan Kyhuhyun mempengaruhinya seperti ini. Harusnya Sungmin tidak lagi merasa terintimidasi oleh Kyuhyun. Harusnya Sungmin tidak bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun.

Saat tersadar, Sungmin sudah berada di depan pintu apartemennya. Untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum membuka pintu itu, Sungmin membuang nafas kasar. Berharap semua kegundahannya ikut terbuang. Tak lupa Sungmin mengembangkan senyum di bibir plumnya.

"Oppa..aku sudah pulang." Teriakan nyaring Sungmin menggema di penjuru apartemen sederhana itu.

Sungmin membuka highheel nya dan meletakkannya begitu saja. Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya saat suasana sunyi menyambut kepulangannya. Dimana suaminya? Biasanya di jam-jam seperti ini suaminya sedang menonton televisi. Atau sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya untuk sekedar bermain game. Tapi sekarang tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan suamiya. Hanya terdengar langkah kaki Sungmin yang beradu dengan ubin.

"Oppa.. Oppa dimana?"

Tak ada sahutan. Apa suaminya sedang tidur ya? Bisa jadi. Namun saat Sungmin akan beranjak menuju kamar untuk mengecek suaminya, sebuah suara benda terjatuh terdengar dari arah kamar mandi. Dan disusul oleh suara seorang lelaki berteriak. Sungmin memutar langkahnya menuju kamar mandi.

"Oppa..oppa..." Sungmin terus memanggil-manggil berharap mendapat sahutan.

"Sungmin? Kaukah itu? " kekhawatiran merayap perlahan ke dalam hati Sungmin. "Oppa di kamar mandi, Sayang.. Arrggghhh.."

Mendengar erangan kesakitan suaminya, Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar mandi. Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengan suaminya?

"Kangin Oppa...!" Sungmin terpaku di depan pintu kamar mandi melihat suaminya terbaring di lantai kamar mandi dengan kursi rodanya yang terguling tak jauh darinya.

Kangin mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah istrinya. Dengan ekspresi menahan sakit, Kangin tersenyum dan berkata, " Welcome home, Sungminnie."

.

.

TBC

A/N:

Hai..hai..Miki balik bawa chapter satu.

Sebelumnya makasih buat yang udah baca n kasih review di prolog.

Makasih buat **paprikapumpkin, Lling137, Kyumin Cho, is0live89, Sung Hye Ah, 18thOfMay, riesty137, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, Kyuminring, Maximumelf, SsungMine, aidafuwafuwa, parkhyun, KYUMINTS, Guest, RianaClouds, wonnie, Liaa kyuminelf, Miyoori29, mitade13, lia, **yang udah review.. smoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.

Sedikit curhat..ff ini sebagian besar plotnya terinspirasi dari hasil curhatan seorang sepupu sama Miki, yang tentu aja didramatisir sedemikian rupa kkkkk~~.. coba tebak, sepupu Miki perannya sebagai siapa? *reader:penting buat gue?"

Jadi yah begitulah..Miki masih dalam tahap belajar buat ff..kalau banyak nemui salah-salah kata, atau kalimat rancu mohon dimaklumi ya..mudah-mudahan di chapter selanjutnya akan Miki perbaiki. *bow*

Akhir kata..mohon kritik dan sarannya yeoreobeun..

Good Night.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : As If

Casts : Kyumin and others.

Disclaimer : I don't own them, i just own the plot.

Warning : GS, abal, bertele-tele, typo, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

enJOY

_._

Chapter 2

_._

_._

_*Flashback 7 tahun lalu*_

_._

_Sungmin menatap penuh minat ke tengah ruangan berdinding cermin itu. Lee Hyukjae dan seorang namja yang tidak dikenalnya sedang menggerakkan badan seirama musik yang menggema. Tidak menyesal Sungmin menuruti permintaan sepupunya itu untuk menemaninya latihan dance. Benar, saat ini Sungmin sedang duduk di salah satu sudut ruangan klub dance kampusnya, menyaksikan sepupu cantiknya memperlihatkan kelihaiannya meliukkan badan. Sungmin memang tahu kalau Hyukjae hobi menari, tapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak tahu kalau gadis itu sejago ini. Hyukjae tampak begitu keren. Dan seksi. Apalagi saat ini Hyukjae dan namja pasangannya sedang latihan menari tango, yang memang memiliki gerakan yang seksi._

_Tak begitu banyak orang disini. Karena memang, seperti kata Hyukjae, klub dance mereka tidak memiliki begitu banyak anggota. Dan hari ini tidak semua anggota datang latihan . Hanya sebagian saja, yaitu mereka yang akan mengisi acara di festival tahunan kampus mereka bulan depan, termasuk Hyukjae._

_"Hei..itu Cho Kyuhyun kan? Sedang apa dia disini? Tumben sekali."_

_"Benar itu dia. Pasti dia sedang menunggu Lee Donghae latihan."_

_"Hmm..mungkin saja. Waaahhh..dia tampan sekali. Seandainya dia bergabung dengan klub ini, aku pasti akan lebih rajin latihan. Dan aku akan berusaha agar dia yang menjadi pasanganku menari tango."_

_"Memangnya dia bisa menari? Sepertinya tidak. Kalau aku sih pinginnya Lee Donghae sebagai pasanganku. Tapi..dia sudah dengan Lee Hyukjae. Aahh..aku iri sekali dengan Hyukjae. Padahal kemampuan Hyukjae biasa-biasa saja jika dibandingkan denganku."_

_Sungmin melirik tidak senang kepada dua orang yeoja yang duduk tak jauh darinya, saat nama Hyukjae terdengar dari percakapan mereka. Apa-apaan mereka mengatakan kemampuan Hyukjae biasa-biasa saja? Cih.._

_"Hei..Kyuhyun melihat kemari. Ommo..dia tampan sekali. kyaa.."_

_Sungmin mendengus jengkel. Tidak peduli jika kedua yeoja itu mendengarnya. Biar saja mereka mendengar, memang itu tujuannya kok. _

_"Ya Tuhan..tatapannya itu. Hei..apa rambutku rapi?"_

_Kali ini Sungmin terang-terangan memberikan tatapan mematikannya pada dua yeoja itu, yang tentu saja tidak disadari oleh keduanya. Mereka itu sebenarnya datang kemari untuk latihan atau untuk menggoda namja sih? _

_Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah pandang kedua yeoja genit itu. Di sudut sana Sungmin bisa melihat seorang namja berambut ikal sewarna emas, yang Sungmin yakini sebagai namja yang diperbincangkan, sedang menatapnya tajam. _

_DEG._

_Apa Sungmin pernah kenal namja itu? Sepertinya tidak. Bahkan rasanya ini pertama kalinya Sungmin melihat namja itu. Lalu kenapa dia dihadiahi tatapan seperti itu? Sungmin merasakan sebuah intimidasi dari mata itu. Seolah mata itu bisa membaca seluruh isi pikiran Sungmin. Untuk beberapa saat yang terasa sangat panjang, Sungmin dan namja itu saling bertukar tatapan tajam sebelum akhirnya Sungmin mengalihkan pendangannya kembali kepada Hyukjae yang sepertinya akan sampai pada puncak tariannya. Merasa sedikit tidak nyaman sebenarnya. Dan entah kenapa Sungmin yakin kalau namja itu masih memandanginya. Dan entah kenapa juga Sungmin kembali melirik-lagi- pada namja itu yang-seperti dugaan Sungmin-masih menatapnya. Wajah Sungmin memanas memikirkan kenyataan kalau dia kedapatan mencuri pandang. Semakin memanas saat Sungmin sempat melihat sebuah senyuman samar di bawah tatapan tajam namja itu. _

_Tanpa terduga kedua yeoja menjengkelkan di dekat Sungmin menjerit tertahan sambil terus berbisik 'Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum padaku' berulang kali. _

_"Oennie.." Sebuah tepukan kecil di bahu Sungmin menyadarkannya kalau Hyukjae sudah selesai dengan teriannya._

_"Oeh? Hyukkie, kau sudah selesai?"_

_"Iya, Oen. Hei, kau sedang melihat siapa tadi?"_

_"A-aniya..tidak ada. " Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Hyukjae._

_Hyukjae yang sempat melihat arah pandang Sungmin tadi, langsung menyadari siapa objek yang ditatap sepupunya itu. _

_Sedikit menghela nafas, Hyukjae bertanya, "Oennie-ah..apa kau tertarik dengan Cho Kyuhyun?"_

_"Ne? Cho Kyuhyun nugu?"_

_"Tentu saja namja yang kau pandangi itu.."_

_"Namja mana, Hyuk? Kau jangan mengada-ada."_

_"Yaa..Lee Sungmin..aku mengenalmu sejak kau masih pakai popok, jangan harap kau bisa membohongiku."_

_Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam tanpa bisa membantah kata-kata Hyukjae. Sepupunya itu terlalu mengenalnya. Sekali lagi Sungmin melirik ke arah namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu, yang kini terlihat sedang berbincang dengan namja yang tadi menari dengan Hyukjae._

_"Kau suka padanya ya, Oennie?"_

_Sungmin melotot pada Hyukjae dan dengan kesal menjawab, "Tentu saja tidak, Hyukkie. Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"_

_"Aku hanya bertanya, Oen. Baguslah kalau kau tidak suka padanya. Dan jangan menyukainya, oeh? Karena dia itu playboy nomor satu di kampus ini. Sudah tak terhitung yeoja yang dicampakkannya. Tapi tetap saja ada yang mau bertekuk lutut padanya. Cih..apa sih yang dilihat para yeoja itu darinya? Playboy tukang tebar pesona begitu."_

_"Begitu ya?"_

_"Benar sekali. Makanya kau jangan sampai berurusan dengannya, ne? Dia itu pantang melihat yeoja cantik, pasti langsung dijadikannya sasaran."_

_"Baiklah..baiklah.. lagipula aku tidak tertarik padanya kok. Tapi kenapa kau sepertinya begitu membencinya? Apa kau salah satu korban namja itu?"_

_"Yak..tentu saja tidak."_

_Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat Hyukjae yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya. dan pada akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa mengabaikan orang-orang di ruangan itu yang mungkin saja terganggu oleh suara tawa keduanya._

_Sementara itu di sudut lain..._

_"Kyuhyun-ah~~ sepertinya aku tidak akan mandi selama seminggu. Karena aku tidak mau bau badan Hyukkie yang menempel akan hilang. Hhmm..harumnya." Donghae menutup matanya sambil mengendus kaos setengah basah yang melekat di tubuhnya. Mengabaikan tatapan jijik dari Kyuhyun._

_"Dasar gila."_

_"Kau tahu, Kyu.." dengan antusias Donghae merapatkan duduknya dengan Kyuhyun, "kulit Hyukkie benar-benar lembut dan tubuhnya terasa..uhmm...padat? Apa ya istilahnya? Yah itulah..jantungku tak berhenti berdebar saat menari tadi."_

_"Yahh..kau benar-benar menyedihkan, Lee Donghae. Sampai berbuih pun kau memujinya disini, dia tidak akan pernah tahu. Lebih baik kau datangi dia, ajak dia kencan, makan malam romantis, lalu bercinta. Dan kalau kau beruntung kau akan bisa menikahinya. Case closed. Gampang kan?"_

_Donghae memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif. Kyuhyun memang bukan teman curhat yang baik. Tentu saja playboy kelas kakap sepertinya tidak akan mengerti bagaimana susahnya mendekati yeoja yang benar-benar disukai. Perlu dicapslock, BENAR-BENAR DISUKAI. Donghae ragu kalau Kyuhyun pernah benar-benar menyukai pacar-pacarnya saat tidak berada di atas ranjang._

_Mengabaikan Donghae, Kyuhyun kembali melihat ke satu-satunya objek yang menarik perhatiannya di ruangan kecil ini. Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak menyangka kedatangannya kemari akan mempertemukannya kembali dengan Sungmin. Ini kali kedua Kyuhyun bisa berada sedekat ini dengan Sungmin sejak pertemuan di perpustakaan tempo hari. Seperti perkiraan Kyuhyun, Sungmin jauh lebih cantik dalam jarak dekat. Jauh lebih cantik daripada yang diingat Kyuhyun saat melihat yeoja itu berjalan di taman kampus dari jendela kelasnya. Atau saat Kyuhyun memperhatikannya di antrian orang-orang kelaparan dari sudut kantin._

_"Hyung..itu kan yeoja yang bernama Sungmin?" Sungguh sebuah pertanyaan retoris._

_"Mana? Ah iya..dia sepupunya Hyukkie yang aku ceritakan kemarin."_

_"Apakah mereka selalu pergi dan pulang kuliah bersama-sama?"_

_"Hmm..sepertinya begitu. Karena setahuku mereka tinggal di apartemen yang sama. Waeyo, Kyu?"_

_Donghae sedikit bergidik melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menyeringai mengerikan, "Aku akan membantumu mendekati Lee Hyukjae."_

_"Apa maksudmu, Cho Ky-.. yak kau mau kemana bocah? Yak.."_

_Kyuhyun tak menghentikan langkahnya mendengar panggilan Donghae. Kyuhyun yakin saat ini Donghae sduah tahu apa rencana yang ada di otak jeniusnya. Yah...terima saja Lee Donghae, jarang-jarang kan Cho Kyuhyun sebaik ini?_

_"Lee Sungmin-ssi.." suara berat Kyuhyun sukses membuat Hyukjae dan Sungmin menghentikan percakapannya dan memandang ke arah suara._

_Betapa kagetnya Sungmin saat mendapati namja yang baru saja menjadi bahan perbincangannya dengan Hyukjae lah yang ada di hadapan mereka dan memanggil namanya barusan. Sementara Hyukjae memicingkan mata melihat Kyuhyun menyapa Sungmin seakan-akan mereka sudah kenal baik. Berbagai praduga mendadak memenuhi kepala kecil mereka berdua. Dan satu pemikiran yang sama dari keduanya, bagaimana Kyuhyun tahu nama Sungmin?_

_"Ya? Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"_

_"Apa aku bisa meminta waktumu sebentar? Ada hal yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu. Bisakah kita bicara empat mata?"_

_"Tidak." Jawaban tegas itu berasal dari mulut Hyukjae, bukan Sungmin._

_"Aku bertanya pada Lee Sungmin, bukan padamu", Kyuhyun menatap datar Hyukjae yang balik menatapnya tajam. Hei, kenapa mereka sepertinya sangat saling tidak menyukai ya?_

_"Kalau kau mau bicara dengan Sungmin Oennie, katakan saja sekarang. Dan disini. Kenapa harus berdua saja?"_

_"Apa kau yakin?"_

_Hyukjae mengangguk mantap._

_"Baiklah kalau begitu," Kyuhyun menoleh kepada Sungmin, "Lee Sungmin-ssi, bisakah hari ini kau berpura-pura ada urusan mendadak dan meninggalkan Lee Hyukjae sendiri supaya Hyung-ku, Lee Donghae yang tampan nan babo itu bisa mengantar Hyukjae, yeoja yang sudah lama disukainya diam-diam, pulang ke rumah setelah selesai latihan hari ini?"_

_Sungmin mengerjap berulang kali. Sementara Hyukjae hanya bisa menganga lebar. Semburat merah mulai menjalari pipi putihnya. Apa-apaan namja ini? Apa dia sedang mabuk? Yah, pasti mabuk._

_"Dan ku pastikan Hyung-ku adalah namja baik. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir meninggalkan sepupumu di tangannya. Jadi bagaimana, Lee Sungmin-ssi?"_

_Seolah tersadar Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae bergantian. Kyuhyun menatapnya penuh harap. Intimidasi yang sedari dilancarkannya pada Sungmin seolah luruh seketika. Semantara Hyukjae seakan siap menerkam Sungmin jika jawaban yeoja itu tak seperti harapannya._

_"Ba-baiklah." Sungmin menjawab lemah. Serba salah._

_"Oennie..!"_

_"Bagus. Kalau begitu satu halangan sudah ku singkirkan. Dan kau Lee Hyukjae-ssi, karena kau sudah tahu rencana rahasiaku jadi mau tak mau kau harus menerima ajakan Hyung-ku mengantarmu pulang. Arrasoe?"_

_"Mwo? Cho Kyuhyun, kau jangan seenaknya."_

_Mengabaikan Hyukjae yang mulai salah tingkah dan Sungmin yang masih kebingungan, Kyuhyun kembali ke tempatnya semula, dimana Donghae terus memperhatikan ketiganya._

_"Hyukkie.. sebaiknya aku pulang saja, ne?" Sungmin mulai membenahi tas dan buku-bukunya yang sedari tadi terabaikan._

_"Oennie..jangan bilang kau benar-benar mau mengikuti kata-kata si Cho itu." Hyukjae menatap tak percaya sepupunya yang sedikitpun tak membantah ucapannya. "Jangan coba-coba, Lee Sungmin."_

_Lama Sungmin memperhatikan Hyukjae yang memandangnya penuh ancaman. Sedikit melirik pada Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang sudah mulai berjalan mendekat, Sungmin berkata, "Aku pulang, ne? Aku akan memasak makan malam. Anneyong.."_

_Tanpa menggubris panggilan penuh protes Hyukjae, Sungmin beranjak keluar. Sesaat sebelum menggapai pintu, samar-samar Sungmin bisa mendengar suara Donghae yang sepertinya sudah ada di dekat Hyukjae. Melirik dan tersenyum untuk terakhir kali pada sepupunya._

_Namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu sepertinya benar, Sungmin tak perlu khawatir meninggalkankan Hyukjae pada Lee Donghae. Sepertinya Sungmin harus mulai memikirkan cara agar Hyukjae tidak marah padanya._

_Koridor kampus sudah mulai sepi saat Sungmin menyusurinya. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang saja yang melintas. Sungmin tersenyum lagi saat mengingat wajah panik Hyukjae tadi. Di usia mereka yang sekarang memang sudah seharusnya mereka memiliki teman spesial atau pacar. Namun nyatanya baik Hyukjae maupun Sungmin sama-sama belum pernah menjalin hubungan spesial dengan seorang namja. Bukannya tidak ada namja yang mau menjadi pacar mereka, tapi merekalah yang memang masih menjaga jarak. Jadi tidak heran kalau para namja yang mau mendekati mereka akan mundur teratur. Alasan mereka? Mungkin terdengar klise kalau dikarenakan ingin fokus pada pendidikan. Tetapi itulah kenyataannya. Lahir di keluarga terhormat membuat Sungmin dan Hyukjae merasa bertanggung jawab akan nama baik keluarga. Dan pendidikan adalah yang terpenting dalam hal itu._

_Sungmin belari kecil saat melihat bus yang biasa ditumpanginya menepi di halte tak jauh dari gerbang kampusnya. Satu per satu orang- yang sebagian besar mahasiswa- yang menunggu di halte mulai menaiki bus tersebut, membuat Sungmin semakin mempercepat larinya. Sungmin harus naik bus ini atau dia harus menunggu kedatangan bus selanjutnya setengah jam ke depan._

_"Hei..tunggu akuu..!"_

_Namun sepertinya Sungmin memang harus menunggu lagi karena begitu kaki kecilnya mencapai halte, bus sudah bergerak dengan penumpang yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit._

_"Yahh.."_

_Sambil mengatur nafasnya, Sungmin duduk di halte yang kosong itu. Tidak sepenuhnya kosong sebenarnya, karena di ujung sana ada sepasang ibu dan anaknya yang berumur tak lebih dari 6 tahun sedang becanda ria. Setidaknya dia tidak sendirian._

_"Huaah..masih lama. Tahu begini, aku tadi tidak cepat-cepat kemari."_

_Sungmin melirik sekilas kepada kedua orang selain dirinya disana. Melihat keakraban ibu dan anak itu membuat Sungmin mendadak merindukan Oemmanya. Juga Sungjin, adik semata wayangnya. Masih dua bulan lagi sebelum kedua orang yang paling dicintainya itu datang dan menetap di Korea menyusul dirinya. Sungmin mengingatkan dirinya untuk menelpon mereka saat tiba di apartemen nanti. _

_Sebuah box transparan terbuat dari kaca yang terletak disamping sang anak menarik perhatian Sungmin. Tepatnya seebuah benda di dalam box itu yang diperhatikan Sungmin. Hei, apa itu kura-kura? Bayi kura-kura mungkin karena ukurannya yang cukup kecil._

_"Kau suka kura-kura?"_

_Sebuah suara berasal dari sampingnya membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget dan spontan menoleh. Sedikit mendongak Sungmin mendapati Cho Kyuhyun sedang menyandarkan punggungnya pada tiang halte. Sejak kapan namja ini ada berdiri disini? Bukankah tadi dai ada di ruangan klub dance? Dan untuk apa dia ada disini?_

_"Hei..aku tahu aku ini tampan, tapi tidak perlu sampai begitunya kau memandangku Nona Lee."_

_Sungmin buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja selain wajah Kyuhyun. tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak tak terkendali tanpa diperintah. Kenapa segala sesuatu dari namja ini begitu mengintimidasi Sungmin? Tadi tatapannya dan sekarang suaranya._

_"Aku boleh duduk disini?"_

_Tidak. Tidak boleh. Batin Sungmin. Tapi nyatanya tak ada satu kata pun keluar dari mulut kecilnya._

_"Aku anggap itu iya."_

_Tanpa menuggu jawaban Sungmin, Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping yeoja itu. Jarak mereka yang tak terlalu jauh membuat Kyuhyun dapat menghirup sedikit aroma sabun bayi menguar dari tubuh Sungmin. Sabun bayi? Yang benar saja, apa yeoja ini tidak ingat umur?_

_"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."_

_"Apa?"_

_"Apa kau suka kura-kura? Karena kau sepertinya begitu tertarik dengan makhluk itu sampai tidak menyadari kedatanganku." Kyuhyun bertanya merujuk pada box berisi kura-kura yang tadi dilihat Sungmin._

_"Tidak juga. Hanya saja aku sedikit bertanya-tanya."_

_Kyuhyun menatap penuh minat pada Sungmin yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya lurus ke depan. Sinar matahari sore yang membias di wajah putih Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terperangah dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Apa semua gadis akan secantik ini hanya dengan efek sinar matahari? Sepertinya tidak._

_"Kalau nanti anak itu sudah tua dan akhirnya meninggal, siapa yang akan mengurus kura-kuranya. Kura-kura kan memiliki masa hidup yang panjang. Bisa sampai ratusan tahun."_

_Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar kalimat polos Sungmin sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Mungkin anak itu akan mewariskan kura-kura itu pada cucunya kelak. Dan cucunya yang akan menjaganya."_

_Sebuah senyum tipis merekah di bibir Sungmin, "Hmm..kau benar juga."_

_Setelahnya baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Hanya suara deru kendaraan yang melintaslah yang terdengar diantara mereka. Dan hal itu berlangsung untuk 15 menit selanjutnya._

_"Apa..."_

_"Hei..."_

_Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tertawa pelan saat mereka berbicara secara bersamaan._

_"Kau duluan saja.." Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk melanjutkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya._

_"Apa kau tahu kalau kura-kura itu adalah simbol kesetiaan?"_

_"Benarkah?"_

_Sungmin mengangguk cepat menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Mata bulat kelincinya berbinar dan melebar lucu. Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin terus memandangi mata indah itu. Lee Sungmin benar-benar memiliki mata yang indah._

_"U-um.. Karena kura-kura seumur hidupnya, yang panjang itu, hanya akan memiliki satu pasangan saja. Tidak seperti hewan lain yang selalu berganti-ganti pasangan, kura-kura hanya akan punya satu sampai dia mati. Jadi tidak salah kan kalau kura-kura sebagai simbol kesetiaan?"_

_"Benar juga."_

_"Bukankah kura-kura itu hebat? Bisa setia satu sama lain pada pasangannya seumur hidup. Bahkan..." Sungmin menghela nafasnya saat kenangan itu melintas, "Manusia sebagai makhluk yang katanya paling sempurna saja belum tentu seperti itu."_

_Kyuhyun merasa seolah dipukul oleh palu yang besar mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Hei,,apa yeeja ini menyindirnya? Namun pemikiran itu seketika menghilang saat Kyuhyun melihat kilat kesedihan di mata Sungmin. Mata indahnya yang tadi berbinar kini terlihat meredup sambil menatap kosong ke depan dengan ekspresi yang sendu._

_"A-ha-ha..mian, aku jadi melantur." Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah saat tersadar kalau dia sudah berbicara sedikit melenceng. Salahkan Sungmin yang terlalu senditif dengan kata setia, hingga dia lupa kalau Kyuhyun hanyalah seorang namja random yang tak brgitu dikenalnya._

_Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut sambil mengibaskan tangannya seolah berkata kalau Sungmin tak perlu meminta maaf . Kini Sungmin kembali terlihat berbinar. Sungmin sungguh unik, begitu cepatnya Sungmin berubah._

_"Eh kau tadi ingin bilang apa?"_

_"Oh itu..sebenarnya bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau keberatan aku memintamu memberi waktu untuk Lee Hyukjae dan Hyung-ku?"_

_"Tentu saja tidak. Sepertinya memang sudah waktunya adikku itu punya namjachingu. Tapi..apa temanmu itu benar-benar serius menyukai Hyukkie?"_

_"Iya..lebih dari serius malah. Hanya saja dia sedikit..urrmmm..kau tahu..polos, kalau tidak mau ku bilang babo. Hehe.. Dia sudah menyukai yeoja itu sejak pertama kali menginjak ruangan klub dance, tapi sedikitpun tak pernah berusaha mendekatinya."_

_"Jinjja? Berarti sudah lama ya?"_

_"Cukup lama."_

_Sungmin kembali memutar memorinya kembali ke waktu Hyukjae menari dengan namja itu. Saat menari namja itu tidak terlihat begitu polos. Tapi sepertinya dia juga bukan namja yang tidak baik._

_"Kau sendiri..apa kau sudah punya namjachingu?"_

_"Eh? Aku... Ah itu bus ku sudah datang.."_

_Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya saat melihat bus yang akan ditumpanginya mulai mendekat. Bersyukur karena tak harus menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun._

_"Apa kau juga akan naik bus ini?"_

_Kyuhyun menggeleng._

_"Tidak..aku naik bus lain."_

_Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandangi Sungmin yang terlihat begitu girang menanti busnya menepi._

_"Lee Sungmin-ssi..." _

_Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang memanggilnya tepat saat bus berhenti dan pintunya terbuka di hadapan Sungmin._

_"Namaku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun."_

_Kyuhyun kini sudah bangkit dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin. Ragu-ragu Sungmin menyambut uluran tangan itu dan tersenyum lembut seraya berkata, "Ne..Kyuhyun-ssi.. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu namamu."_

_"Aku hanya ingin berkenalan secara resmi denganmu, supaya lain kali saat kita bertemu lagi kau tidak punya alasan untuk berpura-pura tidak mengenalku."_

_Sungmin hanya terkikik kecil mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Dan setelah melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun, Sungmin buru-buru menaiki busnya yang langsung berjalan begitu pintu di belakang Sungmin tertutup._

_Untuk beberapa saat, Kyuhyun masih memandangi bus yang membawa Sungmin menjauh. Ada sedikit perasaan tak rela melihat Sungmin menaiki bus itu dan mengakhiri kebersamaan mereka. Lain kali. Akankah ada lain kali itu? Tentu saja. Karena Kyuhyun yang akan menciptakan lain kali itu. Dan Kyuhyun bersumpah dia akan sudah memiliki yeoja itu. Lain kali, Lee Sungmin._

_Sebuah getaran dari dalam saku jaketnya sedikit mengagetkan Kyuhyun. Sambil menjawab telepon itu, Kyuhyun melangkah kembali menuju areal kampus._

_"Chagi..apa kau sudah selesai? Kau tunggu di kelasmu saja, ne? Oppa akan segera menjemputmu kesana."_

_Tapi setidaknya hari ini Kyuhyun tidak merasa kebosanan seperti biasanya saat dia menunggu Seohyun selesai dengan kuliah sorenya._

_._

*Kyumin*

.

"Min.."

Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk lesu. Senyuman lembut di wajah cerah Kangin menyambutnya. Kehangatan seketika menjalari hati Sungmin.

"Apa kau sakit? Kau terlihat pucat. Kau bahkan hanya mengaduk-aduk makananmu."

Sungmin hanya bisa menggeleng lemah, "Aku baik-baik saja, Oppa."

"Apa kau yakin?" Kangin mengulangi pertanyaannya sembari meneliti keadaan Sungmin.

Sebuah anggukan menjadi jawaban dari Sungmin. Sungmin kembali memainkan sumpitnya di antara makanan yang sudah tidak karuan lagi bentuknya. Sedikitpun Sungmin tak merasakan lapar di perutnya. Padahal makanan terakhir yang masuk ke perutnya hanyalah sepotong sandwich cokelat sarapannya tadi pagi.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau masih marah pada Oppa gara-gara kejadian tadi?"

"Tentu saja aku marah, Oppa. Aku berhak marah. Aku ini istrimu." Sungmin meletakkan sumpitnya hingga terdengar bunyi 'trak' kecil, "Apa Oppa tahu bagaimana khawatirnya aku tadi melihat keadaan Oppa? Apa kau senang jika aku akan dihantui rasa bersalah jika terjadi apa-apa padamu? Jantungku hampir copot tadi, dan kau malah sempat-sempatnya tertawa saat aku kalang kabut mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau sudah berjanji padaku tidak akan melakukan hal yang bisa membahayakanmu saat aku tak ada, tapi lihatlah-"

"Aku hanya ingin mandi, Min." Kangin mencoba menyanggah tuduhan Sungmin.

"Mandi? Bukankah aku yang selalu memandikanmu? Apa kau sudah bosan dimandikan olehku, Oppa?" Suara Sungmin mulai terdengar serak. Kangin yakin istrinya sedang berusaha menahan tangisannya.

"Tentu saja tidak, sayang. Bagaimana mungkin aku akan bosan, hhmm?" tangan Kangin terjulur untuk mengusap surai Sungmin yang tergerai indah.

"Oppa.." Mata bulat Sungmin terlihat mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aku mohon. Demi aku. Berhentilah membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi. Aku akan segera mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya-"

-"Minnie.."-

"-terapimu dan kau akan terbebas dari kursi ini-"

-"Hei, Min.."-

"-dan kau juga akan bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Aku tidak akan melarangnya."

"Sungmin-ah..dengarkan aku.." Kangin menangkupkan wajah bulat Sungmin diantara kedua telapak tangannya. Menatap lembut ke dalam mata berair Sungmin. "Maafkan aku, ne? Maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu khawatir. Maaf karena sudah membuatmu sedih. Maaf."

Pertahanan Sungmin runtuh. Airmata yang sedari tadi ditahannya mulai berjatuhan di kedua pipinya. Dengan cekatan Kangin menghapus setiap air itu sebelum meninggalkan jejak dan membawa tubuh mungil istrinya ke dalam pelukannya. Kangin bisa merasakan kaosnya yang mulai dibasahi airmata. Mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu sampai akhirnya isakan Sungmin mulai mereda.

"Aku takut kehilangan Oppa. Aku takut. Sangat takut."

"Tidak, Sayang. Kau tidak akan kehilanganku. Buktinya aku masih disini, masih tetap tampan. Auch.." Kangin mengaduh kecil saat Sungmin mencubit pinggangnya. Tapi langsung tersenyum karena dia tahu Sungmin-nya baik-baik saja.

Sungmin menarik diri dari rengkuhan Kangin. "Jangan diulangi lagi, ne?"

Kangin mengangguk, "Aku berjanji. Dan kau jangan menangis lagi, ne? Kau jelek kalau menangis, Min."

"Issshh..Oppa."

"Hahahaha..aku hanya becanda. Hei, bagaimana wawancaramu kali ini? Ayo ceritakan.."

Tiba-tiba ingatan pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun tadi kembali melintas. Sungmin menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan gugup sebelum menjawab, "Tadi...aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N :

Adakah yang nunggui fic ini? *gak ada* /garuk aspal/

Yeah..makin gaje kayaknya ya..mian..mian..aku emang gaje sejak dalam kandungan.

Mkasih buat semua yang uda review di chap sebelumnya. Makasih untuk kritik, saran dan juga pujiannya *bungkuk bareng Sungmin*

Untuk chap ini aku masih butuh kritik dan saran semuanya.


End file.
